User blog:SinnerOfRandomness/Family
So you guys may have noticed whenever I come in or if Red comes in he yells mom at me and I yell son at him. It's because we are apart of a Wiki Family. But Red and I aren't the only two involved in the family. And you can be too. Comment down below if you'd like to be someone in the family. ''Roles'' *Mom - Haley *Son - Red *Dad - Izzy *Daughter - Ell *Grammy (Izzy's mom) - Marie *Grandma (Haley's mom) - Alba *Grampy (Izzy's dad) - TBA *Grandpa (Haley's dad) - TBA *Aunt (Haley's sister) - Liz *Uncle (Liz's Husband) - TBA *Cousins (There can be multiple cousins) - Jade, Corrin, Jambie, Gooey (Nikki), Llama (Lala) TBA ''Rules'' *When you enter the chat, you must choose the color that says your role **Consequence: If you don't, Haley will warn you and if you don't change it then, she will kick you *When you enter chat, say your name and then your role. Ex. Haley/Mom **Consequence: If you don't, Haley will warn you and if you don't change it then, she will kick you *The farthest the conversation can go is to rated R. **Consequence: If it goes farther than that Haley will warn everyone. If it still goes on, Haley will clear the chat and kick everyone. ''Still confused? Here is the explanation. So Red is Haley's biological son. Ell is Izzy's biological daughter. Izzy and Haley got married making Red Izzy's step son and Ell Haley's step daughter. Marie is Izzy's mom, Haley's mother in law, Ell's biological grandmother, and Red's "step grandma". Alba is Haley's mom, Izzy's step mother, Red's biological grandmother, and Ell's "step grandma". Grandpa is Alba's husband, Haley's dad, etc. Grampy is Marie's husband, and you're getting the point right? Liz is Haley's sister, Red's aunt, Izzy's sister in law, and Ell's "step-aunt". Uncle is Liz's husband, Haley's brother in law, Izzy's brother in law, Red's uncle, Ell's "step uncle", and blah blah blah. And cousins would be Red's biological cousins and Ell's like...step cousins. But the cousins would be children of Liz and Uncle. ''How to Choose The characters that are open have "TBA" next to them. If you'd like to be a character, you must choose one that says TBA next to it. You guys need to look at the comments too. If somebody already asked for someone that you want and I haven't replied to them yet, don't bother asking. I'm gonna choose the person who asked first. No matter what. So choose someone else. Keep in mind there can be an infinite amount of cousins so there will always be a spot. (Lol Liz never got her tubes tied and her and uncle like to get it on a lot, and they can't afford protection...) Also, guys can have girl spots and girls can have guy spots. (Marie wants a hubby) ''Family Reunions'' There will be a family reunion every day around 5-6pm EST. If that doesn't work then it will be on weekends 2-3pm EST. Family Reunions will be located here on chatzy. If you have any questions please let me know in the comments. :) Category:Blog posts